


The One Where You Meet The Doctor

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Series: Meeting In The Wrong Order [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Meeting in the wrong order, Time Travel, the usual doctor who stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: A man with a bowtie shows up in your house. You definitely don’t know him, but he clearly knows you. Oh, and there’s an assassin from the future trying to kill you. Y’know, a normal thursday afternoon.orPart one in a collection of some of the times you and the Doctor go on adventures; from the day you meet him to the day he meets you.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: Meeting In The Wrong Order [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The One Where You Meet The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr https://sometimesiwritebadly.tumblr.com/

A weird wheezing noise awoke you from your mid-day nap. Well, you weren’t necessarily asleep. Your long-term boyfriend, Maxwell, had dumped you last night. You had been trying to sleep, but instead you were just softly crying and reminiscing over everything you and Max had been through. Even though the noise had distracted you from your memories, it didn’t bother you enough to get out of your bed. That is, until you heard a loud crash coming from outside your bedroom. You immediately jumped out of your bed, wiping the tears from your eyes. If there was an intruder, you needed to look intimidating, not depressing. You unplugged your desktop lamp and held it over your shoulder like a baseball bat, ready to attack whoever was in your home. Quietly, you opened your bedroom door, then tiptoed out into the hallway. 

“Doctor, I can’t believe you broke her vase!” You heard a woman with an accent say. Scottish? Irish? You couldn’t tell, but clearly not from around here.

“Well in my defence, It’s not usually there when I visit!” A man responded, clearly annoyed at his friend. 

“Great. Two people breaking into my house.” You thought. He had said the vase wasn’t usually there when he visits…had these people been in your house before? Were they stalkers or something? Why would they have not seen the vase? You’ve had it since you moved in…

You stopped before you rounded the corner to your living room, trying to build up courage. Now that you’re here, you realize you probably should’ve called the police before approaching these people, but, well, you’ve always been an “act now, think later” kind of person. So, instead of going back for your phone before they noticed you, you jumped around the corner and alerted the pair of your presence.

“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?” You inspected the pair of intruders; first the woman, a young redheaded woman, then the man, who wore a dorky suit and bowtie. Behind them was a phone box, but instead of the normal red, it was blue and made of wood. You had no idea how they had even gotten it into your small living room. There’s no way just the two of them could’ve carried it in.

“Y/N! Finally! Sorry about the vase. It’s Amy’s fault. Anyways, we just met Vincent Van Gogh - he’s a great man, maybe a little too into Amy - and Amy suggested checking if you wanted to visit Esto with us - they have telepathic plants - Wait, no, what did you say? Do you not know me?” The man spoke so quickly, you momentarily forgot that he was breaking into your house.

“…Am I supposed to know you?” You lowered your impromptu-weapon, holding it to your side instead. You weren’t sure why, but for some reason you knew that these people wouldn’t hurt you. The woman, who you assumed was Amy, widened her eyes, and turned to watch the man’s reaction. He was playing with his hands nervously, studying you. He seemed so sad..but only for a moment. He was obviously trying to hide his emotions.

“Doctor?” Amy said, clearly concerned. The man - Doctor? That’s a weird name - glanced at her, then replaced his stunned face with a smile. 

“Well, always knew this would happen one day! Y/N, you are in for the adventure of your life!” He reached over and grabbed your hand, and he attempted to pull you towards the phone box.

“You still haven’t told me who you are, or why you’ve broken into my house! How do you know me?” You ripped your hand from this “Doctor,” glaring at him.

“I know your name because we’ve met before; We’re time travelers. Always meeting people in the wrong order, trust me, it gets quite confusing. And I didn’t break into your house, I always park here! You told me to! Or rather, you will tell me too…” He muttered the last part, rubbing the back of his neck. “Probably shouldn’t have told you that…spoilers and all.”

Your mind was racing now. Time travelers? You didn’t want to believe it, every logical part of you knew you shouldn’t; but still, the same part of you that felt like these people wouldn’t hurt you told you to trust him. Your gut was telling you that this guy is for real. 

“Prove it.” You said, causing the man to smile. 

“Just step into the box.” Both he and Amy stepped out of your way, so you had a clear path to the small box. You looked at them, obviously confused, but they only sent wide smiles your way.

Slowly, you walk toward the box, placing the lamp on your coffee table as you pass it. You reached the box, and pushed the door open, walking into what should have been a small room, no wider than a few feet. Instead, you found a giant ship. Behind you, you heard the man say to Amy, “I love this part.” But you weren’t focused on that. You ventured a little deeper into the room, making sure it was real, before you ran out. You inspected the walls, made sure there wasn’t a trick, a secret trap door, something to explain it. You pinched yourself - twice - checking that you’re actually awake.

“That’s not possible..it’s..” You trailed off. 

“Bigger on the inside? Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Amy said, causing you to turn your attention back to her and the man.

“Who are you people? Really?”

“I’m The Doctor, that’s Amelia Pond. Like I said, we’re time travelers, and what you’re looking at is my TARDIS; our time machine.” The Doctor said, stepping forward and adjusting his bowtie cockily.

“The Doctor?” 

“Go on, say it, everyone does.” He looked towards Amy with a smirk on his face, clearly missing your confused expression. 

“That’s a stupid name.” The Doctor’s head snapped back to you, insulted. Amy began laughing immediately, causing the Doctor to glare at her as well.

“That’s not what you’re meant to say! You’re supposed to say ‘Doctor? ‘Doctor Who?’ then I say, ‘Just The Doctor’ and you look stupid and confused! That’s my favorite bit!” The Doctor complained, walking past you and into his box - or, the TARDIS.

“I didn’t realize there was a script! You told me to say what I was thinking, so I did! Not my fault I’m not as predictable as the other people you meet!” You sassed him, walking into the machine after him. Behind you, Amy was still laughing. 

“Lovely to know that you’ve been mean to me since day one - I don’t know why I keep you around, honestly, you’re always making me look bad.” He mumbled, flicking switches and pressing buttons on the console after Amy closed the doors behind you guys.

“What’re you doing?” You asked, following him as he moved around, watching his movements.

“You told me to prove it, didn’t you? We’re going to travel in time.” He paused, and looked at your excited expression. “I’m thinking 16th century, that’s a fun one… France? Germany?” The TARDIS began moving violently, causing you to grasp onto the railing. The same wheezing you had heard earlier filled the room, and a few moments later, everything stopped. “Go on, take a look. Your proof is just outside.” Excitedly, you ran towards the doors, taking a deep breath before opening them to see…your street. You were outside your house.

“Uh, Doc, as exciting as my street is, this isn’t exactly 16th century France or Germany.” You turned back towards the Doctor, folding your arms across the chest. Sure, you had teleported from your living room, which is very cool, but he promised you time travel.

“What? No, that’s not right - Why’d you bring us here, old girl?” He said, rubbing the walls of the TARDIS as he looked out the doors. He took a step out, grabbing a rock from the ground, and licked it. Gross. “In my defense, we did time travel. It’s June 19th, 2020.”

“No, it’s June 20th.”

“It was 3 minutes ago. But now, it’s June 19th. Welcome to the past!” He exclaimed, gesturing his arms widely.

“How do you kno-” You cut yourself off noticing…yourself. Or rather, your past self. You were jogging on the sidewalk across the street, too immersed in whatever music was playing through your headphones to see the phone booth that wasn’t supposed to be there. “That’s me!”

The Doctor turned towards your past self, looking concerned. Amy poked her head over his shoulder, staring as you jogged off. “Yes, yes it is. Best not interact with her-” Suddenly, something emerged from the alley that your past-self had just jogged by. Some kind of robot walked out, turning its head to watch you. As if that wasn’t weird enough, its form suddenly changed from a creepy metal robot to looking like a regular human woman. “That’s not good..” The Doctor mumbled.

“What? What’s wrong? What is that thing?” Amy asked, as the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS. He messed with one of the screens for a moment, before a live feed of the robot walking after you showed up on the screen.

“Ok, what I’m going to say next might sound a little scary, Y/N, but I’m going to keep you safe, I swear it.”

“What? Why do I need to be kept safe? What is that thing?” You said, repeating Amy’s original question with more urgency.

“It’s a hit-man. Or, hit-robot. From the future. Someone in the future wants you dead, and that robot used every bit of knowledge about you in its database and has calculated that this day, June 19th, is the day you’re most vulnerable. It’s going to try and kill you in the next 24 hours.” The Doctor immediately began messing with the controls of the TARDIS again, causing the wheezing and shaking to return for a moment.

“What? That doesn’t make any sense! I’m still alive aren’t I? You said you know me in the future, how could I die on June 19th?” You ask, running back over to where the Doctor was, still messing around with the controls of the TARDIS.

“Time doesn’t work like that. It can be changed, rewritten. Sure, you’re alive now, but that robot can change that. Your future can cease to exist.” The Doctor said, not looking you in the eyes.

“Well why’d we leave? The robot thing is trying to kill her past self, shouldn’t we be there, protecting her?” Amy asked, now standing next to you protectively. Clearly, you two would be close in the future.

“We’re going to go back! We just needed some time to prepare. Y/N, I need you to tell me everything that you did yesterday.”

~~~

After explaining everything you had done yesterday, the three of you had an extensive planning session, the Doctor had come up with a plan; First, he was going to drop Amy off at your house, the exact moment they had left earlier. Her job was to follow you around all day, making sure the robot didn’t make a move. He’d even made a small device for her; which he claimed would “Go ‘ding’ when there’s a robot hit-man around” since the robot had shape-shifting capabilities. You and the Doctor would skip to what he thought was the moment the robot would most likely go after you; right after Max dumped you. Both he and Amy had given you sympathetic looks when you told them, but the Doctor assured you that you’d get over him rather quickly. You remembered leaving the coffee shop that he decided to break the news to you in tears around 7:30. He’d given you a ride there, so you were left to walk home. You hadn’t been paying too much attention to your surroundings, and it was a decent 20 minute walk back to your place, which meant plenty of time for the robot to get to you. He had calibrated his sonic screwdriver to reprogram the hit-robot once they found it, and had even let you and Amy each borrow one of his old screwdrivers just in case she ran into the robot. 

“Now listen you two, this is very important. This robot is programmed for one thing right now, and it’s to kill Y/N. It’s also programmed to kill anyone that tries to get in the way of its mission. If you see it, you need to sonic it before it realizes what you’re trying to do. Understand?” Both you and Amy nodded, excitedly each taking a sonic for yourselves. Even though the Doctor had very explicitly stated that he wasn’t letting you keep them forever, and that letting you borrow them was only because it’s a life-or-death situation, it was an exciting tool to have access to. Amy had filled you in on all the things a sonic could do, and you felt like you had a magic wand in your hands. 

After The Doctor dropped Amy off outside your house at the beginning of the day, he went back to the TARDIS console to take you guys to the end of the day. “So, just to be clear-” You started, wanting to go over the plan one more time. After all, it’s your life you guys are trying to save. “Amy is watching to make sure the robot doesn’t make a move before we get there, and when it does make a move, she’ll make sure past-me gets away safely…” The Doctor nodded, so you continued, “I’ll distract the robot, because it won’t be expecting two of us in one place…” 

“Right, seeing both of you should confuse it’s hard drive long enough for me to deprogram it with my sonic.” He finished, flipping the sonic in his hands and putting it into his inside pocket.

“And if something goes wrong?”

“Erm, I’ll figure it out as I go. I’m pretty good at that.”

You and The Doctor waited a moment, making sure there was no call to receive from Amy, before he guided the ship to the time Max was meant to break up with you. Right as you landed, however, the TARDIS phone began ringing. The Doctor ran to it, and quickly picked it up, holding it so you could listen.

“The robot is here at the coffee shop! I think it’s the waiter!” Amy’s voice urgently said through the phone. You and the Doctor ran outside the TARDIS, just as your past-self walked out of the coffee shop, tears running down your face. Behind you, the robot, disguised at the waiter, followed, with Amy a healthy few paces behind.

Amy immediately noticed you and the Doctor running towards her. “Amy, go after past Y/N, get her as far away from here as possible. Y/N, we need to-” The Doctor was cut off by yelling. Just a few yards ahead of you, you watched as the robot-waitress turned into a robot-Max. It began yelling after your past-self, begging for you to take him back, which caused you to turn back around and run towards him. You instinctually ran towards him as well, hoping the Doctor was right in the fact that it’s hard drive wouldn’t be able to handle the idea of two of you in one place. The Doctor and Amy ran after you.

Before your past-self reached the robot-Max, your day-younger counterpart glanced over its shoulder, and saw you running towards the robot. “What the fuck?”

The robot-Max looked over its own shoulder as well, and sure enough, it began to malfunction. Instead of just standing confused, however, it’s weapons systems began shooting randomly all over the place. Amy grabbed your past-self, who was still crying from the breakup and now freaking out over everything else going on, and pulled her to hide behind a car. You and the Doctor both pointed the sonics at the robot, attempting to avoid the laser beams flying all over the place. You pressed the button on the sonic, just as the Doctor had shown you, and willed it to deprogram the robot. After a moment, the lasers stopped, and the robot-Max turned back into the robot you had seen earlier.

The Doctor walked up to it, soniced it once more, before the robot disappeared in a flash. “Where’d it go?” You asked, causing him to turn back to you.

“Sent it back to whoever hired it. With a rather harsh message from myself.” He said, before pulling you into a hug. “Told you I’d keep you safe.” He mumbled into your ear. Even though you didn’t really know the Doctor yet, you happily hugged him back.

“Um, What the fuck just happened?” You and the Doctor released each other from the hug, and turned your attention to your past-self, who was marching over with Amy trailing behind.

“Y/N, how much of this do you remember?” The Doctor asked you.

“Um, none. I just remember walking home, eating some ice cream, and going to bed.”

The Doctor met your past-self halfway, and ignored her angry questions as he put his fingers to your head. Your past-self almost immediately passed out, landing in the Doctor’s arms. He carried her back to the TARDIS, which took all four of you back to your house. He carefully placed your past-self on your couch - that’s where you had woken up this morning - before taking you back to your own time.

“Here we are! Not even 5 minutes after we left!” The Doctor said. He walked out of the TARDIS with you into your living room, Amy opting to stay in the TARDIS. 

“When will I see you next?” You asked, looking at the Doctor. 

“No idea. Soon, I’m sure. But it might be a younger version of me, so make sure you don’t tell him any specific details about this.” He said. A weird look flashed on his face for a second, as if he realized something, “Oh, and don’t be surprised if I look a little…different.”

“What do you mean?”

“…Spoilers. You’ll figure it out soon enough.” The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS with a snap of his fingers, but hesitated before stepping in. He leaned closer to you, and gave you a soft peck on your cheek before moving into the TARDIS. “I’ll see you soon. Promise.” With one last look, the Doctor closed the doors of the TARDIS, and it began to wheeze before once again disappearing. You stared at the now empty spot, before you turned to walk back to your room. Before you made it there, however, the wheezing noise returned. 

“Why is he back already?” You thought, quickly walking back to your living room. Surely enough, the TARDIS had reappeared. The doors opened to reveal…a stranger. This guy was wearing a brown suit, a pair of converse, and had truly great hair.

“Y/N! You up for an adventure today?” He asked, a wide smile on his face.

“…Doctor?”


End file.
